These Words Can Save Us
by Skye-Blue 101
Summary: Two days before Bella moves to Forks, both she and Edward recieve the Twilight Saga from the mysterious S.M. Now that they are given the chance to save themselves from future mistakes, what will happen?
1. But It's Only A Book

**BPoV**

There was no way that I would be able to sleep tonight. It was my first night in a new town. A town, that before two days ago, I didn't want to be in. I had just moved to the rainy little town of Forks, Washington, to live with my dad, Charlie.

Like I was saying, as of two days ago, I detested the idea of this place. The constant cold, and rain, and green, all of this green. It was entirely too green here. But, a couple of days ago, something had happened, something that had changed my view on this place. While I was packing up the few things that I would take with me, to Forks, my mother had come into my room, and presented me with a package. I didn't know what it was, or who had sent it, and I was curious. Inside, there were a few books. I didn't look at them at that point, for I had decided that it would be the perfect thing to do on the plane ride.

Looking back now, I realize that that was a mistake. I had brought the box on as my carry on, so as we took off; it was sitting on my lap. I must have gasped much too loudly as I read the book summaries, because many people around me started to stare.

I rolled onto my side, so that I was facing my bedside table. There, neatly stacked, was where I had kept the strange books. _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn._ Such odd titles. What worried me was not the titles, but the plots. These books were about such fantastical love, the kind you only hear about in movies, or books. The kind that makes you think, I want that, but at the same time you're thinking, too bad those kinds of things don't exist.

Stranger still, was that they were about me. ME! I had never dreamt that I would ever fall in love, only now did I realize that I was too late. I had never met him, not even seen his face, heck up until five hours ago, when I had taken a short trip to the Forks Hospital, I thought I was insane. But he was there, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, in the flesh.

At that point, I knew, it was much too late to worry about who I fell in love with. I love Edward Cullen, and I haven't even met him yet.

**EPoV**

"Eddie-Boy! You have a package!" Emmett hollered up the stairs.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Yeah, but I never listen."

"Of course you don't. Who's the package from?"

"I don't know. And there's no return address. The only label this thing had is a small S.M. in the corner. Maybe there's a letter explaining it inside."

I took it from him, and examined it. It didn't look like a prank or anything.

"Thanks." I took it to my room, and opened it up. There wasn't a letter. Only four books. After reading the summaries, I dove right in.

In only an hour or two, I was completely done with them. What was this? Some kind of sick joke? As if any human could love me after they learned of what I am. These characters are completely illogical. What human could ever love me? I'll admit, these books had my personality down to a science, but it still seemed impossible.

And who would know all of this, anyway? How did this S.M. know so much? Who was this person? I should wait until tomorrow before I jump to conclusions. I had heard that the chief's daughter was coming to town, but I didn't know anything about her. That could be a complete coincidence.

But, somehow, I couldn't stop the feeling that even if she isn't real, I was falling for Isabella Swan.

**BPoV**

I woke up refreshed, and ready to start the day. When I caught sight of the stack of books, I bolted up in my bed. Today was the day. The day I would meet my soul mate. I scurried around my room, getting ready. I had decided to wear blue, because the book mentioned that he loved that color on me. I also used my strawberry shampoo, which he also seemed to like.

In the end, I had put on my blue blouse, and my only skirt. The same outfit I had worn when I visited their house in _Twilight. _Thankfully, it wasn't raining. When I was done, I slipped the books into my bag. Just in case he wanted proof.

Charlie had already left for work, so I was alone. I grabbed a granola bar, and some milk. I wanted to get to the school as fast as I could, and I most likely wouldn't be able to eat much more than that, as I was so nervous.

The school was just as the book described it. Many box shaped buildings clumped together, and the only proof that it was in fact a school, being the sign. I circled the parking lot until I found the new, shiny silver Volvo. I slid into the spot next to it.

I then headed for the main office. Ms. Cope was sitting behind her long desk, wearing the same thing described in the book.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I told her, and she looked up.

"Oh, hello, dear. We are so glad that you could come. Are you enjoying Forks?"

"Yes, I am." I said with a large grin on my face. "I have a feeling that I am really going to like it here."

"Well, that's good."

She spent the next ten minutes going over my schedule, and highlighting the best routs for each class on my map.

"Here you go dear, now, you better get going, the bell is about to ring."

The day passed pretty quickly until lunch. I had Biology directly after lunch, but I was wondering if I should approach him before that. When the bell rang, I headed to the cafeteria. Again, I honored the book, and just bought lemonade.

I sat quietly at the table next to the one the book said they sit at. I had completely ignored my other 'friends', well except for Angela, who had given me her phone number, and told me to call her if I wanted someone to talk to after school.

The door opened, and the five Cullen 'kids' entered. I saw one, obviously Edward, was looking around the room. His eyes kept stopping at the table where Jessica, Mike, and Angela were sitting. Could it be? Was he looking for me? It looked like he had received the books as well. When he got close to his table, and stiffened. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. My scent must be too much. It looked like he had begun to hold his breath before proceeding.

I could tell that he knew that I was sitting here, but didn't acknowledge me. Probably didn't want to tip off his siblings. I spent the entire lunch period staring at their table, much like I had in the book.

When the bell finally rang, I walked as fast as I possibly could without falling on my face. It was a lot harder than I imagined it would be. I kept thinking about what I would say to him when I saw him. At least it seemed like he had the books too. Then it might be easier to explain things. Hopefully.

As I stepped into the room I could immediately feel his eyes on me. I walked up to Mr. Banner, and introduced myself.

"Ah, of course, Miss Swan. I have prepared a place for you right over there, next to Mr. Cullen." he said as he pointed to the empty stool.

I headed over nervously. What was I supposed to say? I had to bring up the books somehow.

"Um, hello Edward."

He went rigid in his seat. "How did you know my name?"

Oh, no. How was I supposed to answer that? I silently turned my head to my bag, and began to remove my notebook while I thought. I guess I could just let him see the book, and watch to see if he recognizes it. I removed my notebook, and placed _Twilight_ on top of it.

I turned back to him, ready to make up a lie if he didn't. His eyes were glued to the cover.

"You have them too." I stated boldly.

He nodded. "Yes."

In the background, we could faintly hear Mr. Banner drone on about cellular anatomy, just as the book predicted.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I am, what I do," he whispered almost silently. I had to strain to hear. "So, what are you doing here?"

I turned to the book for that answer. It didn't take long to find what I wanted, for I had the page memorized.

"Page 314. –" I told him.

"'You said you loved me.'

'You knew that already.'

'It was nice to hear, just the same.'

I hid my face in his shoulder.

'I love you.'" I murmured, almost in tears.

"But, I- I'm a monster."

"No you're not. And even if you were, do you think I would care?"

"Well, based on your actions in those books, I'd say no."

"You're right. I don't care. I know that this is going so quickly, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I-I love you." I proclaimed.

He looked at me with love filled eyes, and I had a feeling that he felt the same way.

"I-I never thought that this would happen for me; that I would ever be this happy. Bella, I want to thank you, for being strong enough to tell me that you knew, to tell me that you love me. I was thinking about telling you, but I knew how odd that would sound. I was sure that if I told you, and you hadn't read the books, that you'd think I'm crazy. I didn't want to take that chance."

"I could never think that you're crazy."

At that point, the bell rang. "I'll meet you in the parking lot after eighth period. Good luck in Gym." He whispered. Then he gently leaned down, and kissed my cheek, though I could see that it hurt him to be so close. I was amazed that he tried so hard for me.


	2. My Mate

**BPoV**

I wondered if it was wrong to fear Gym class. Especially after reminding myself that I was in love with a vampire. It seemed like it was. How did I have the right to be afraid of a few rubber balls when I was in love with a creature who wished to eat me?

Of course I knew that would never happen, but it still seemed a little ironic. I rushed to the locker room avoiding the murderous stares from the girls, and the desolate looks from the guys. I guess they didn't think I'd be off the market so fast. As for the girls, they must have been angry that I stole _the_ Edward Cullen away from them. Some of them were just pathetic.

The period was pretty simple, just as I had figured, I only had to sit on the bleachers, and watch the volleyball games. I was so glad for that. I could only imagine what would happen if I came out of the gym with a bunch of bruises splotched across my body. Edward would go insane. That much was clear from the books.

The period seemed to last forever as I sat there and watched Mike Newton hold his own on one of the courts. We had been paired to play as a small team for the rest of the unit, but since I didn't have to play today, he was alone. Not that he would have been better with me there. I would have probably injured him, or myself.

"I expect you to be ready to play tomorrow, Miss Swan." Coach Clapp stated as he approached me.

"Yes, Sir." I replied respectfully. He was the type of teacher that most students feared. Well, except for those who thought they were good athletes, which seemed to be a lot of the guys. They acted as if they could do no wrong.

Coach Clapp blew the whistle, and everyone gathered by the bleachers. "Those were some good games. I saw a few really good spikes, and saves. Good job." The kids started to walk away, and I picked up my bag, preparing to descend the bleachers when Coach spoke again. "Oh, and Michal?" Mike turned to face him. "Remember, starting tomorrow, Isabella is on your team."

I watched him suppress a groan, but, he turned and smiled none the less.

I exited the gym quickly after that, eager to be with Edward again. There was a small part of me that feared the reactions of his adoptive siblings, and parents. I knew from the books that they loved me, well it took Rosalie a while to get that far, but MOST of them had no problem with me. It was still nerve wracking. If there was one thing, I was positive that I would make sure it happened, it would be our forever. We would get our forever. I had to make sure that I spent forever with a family who loved me. All of them.

When I walked through the front gates of the school, I saw the Cullens standing around the Volvo. Most were giving Edward weird looks, as to why he was making them wait. I did not find it odd that Rosalie was in fact, turned the other direction, looking at my truck. As I got closer, I could hear her making fun of the poor sap that was stuck with it. Her words, not mine. And Edward, who was standing next to her, seemed to be defending it, and me, from Rosalie's vicious words.

I began running then, just as the Cullens detected me. They all seemed very confused, as to why a human was running towards them, well except Edward, who let a very large, very lovesick grin cover his face. I jumped into his arms, and bravely pecked him on the lips.

"I missed you." I whispered into his shirt.

"Bella, it was only forty five minutes."

"So? I still missed you."

"I missed you as well, my love."

The other Cullens' jaws seemed to drop at the same moment, and we were frozen in time. Everything seemed to stop. It was just me, and him. My Edward and I. I was having the time of my life looking into his eyes, when a whistle broke through our daze.

"So, Eddie, who's your new buddy?" Emmett joked.

"I will explain later. In the meantime," he said as he put his hand in his pocket, "Alice, not a fingerprint." He threatened, tossing her the keys to his Volvo. "Go home. Have Carlisle come home from work. I don't care what you tell him. I'll be there shortly."

They stood, frozen for a moment before Alice turned toward the Volvo, and the others soon followed. Once they had driven off, Edward gently grabbed my hand and pulled me to the truck. He led me to the passenger side, then walked around, and got in.

"Wow, I'm impressed." I told him.

"Why?"

"You just let Alice drive off in you precious car."

"It's just a car."

"In the books, you always made a big deal over the Volvo."

He just shrugged, and took off as fast as my prehistoric monster could go. We lapsed into a comfortable silence.

When we made it to my house, he got out of the truck, and walked around to open the door for me.

"Edward, what are we doing?"

"I want to show you how I travel." He said, as he pulled me onto his back.

I began to close my eyes, but decided against it. I trusted him. And besides, the book never said anything about him hitting a tree… It was right so far, so I guess I had no reason to doubt it. The trees were brilliant shades of green, and as we flew passed them, the shapes blurred together, until they looked more like the smeared color pallet of an old master, painting the forest.

We stopped on a meadow, which led to the grassy lawn on the outskirts of a huge white mansion. It was even greater than the books described. Edward swung me around into his arms, and started walking towards the house.

"Edward! Put me down! I can walk you know."

"Oh I know. I just wanted to carry you." Then, in a lower voice, he whispered, "Thresholds are part of my job description." I remembered that line. He had told me that in _Breaking Dawn_, as we entered our new house.

He opened the door, and the whole family was staring at us from the family room. I blushed.

"I would like everyone to meet Bella Swan; my mate." He smiled triumphantly.


	3. And That's Our Story

**BPoV**

Every single Cullen stared at us, wide eyed. Way to be subtle, Edward. Everyone in the room seemed petrified, like stone statues. Carlisle's eyes were trained on me, obviously listening to the slow and steady beating of my heart. Wow, they were much less obvious in the book. Even if I didn't know, now I would defiantly be suspicious.

Edward nodded, and then a few seconds later, he said, "Of course."

"I can already tell that I'm going to hate that." I said to him.

"I'm sorry, it's a force of habit, I guess."

"I would like to ask that you not do that. It gets very annoying after a while." I spoke to Carlisle.

He shot Edward a questioning look, and then looked back at me. "Yes, how rude of me."

"He just wanted to make sure that you knew." Edward whispered in my ear.

Edward then walked over to the sofa, and sat down with me on his lap.

"You told her?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"He didn't tell me anything." I stated, my voice rising along with my anger. I won't let her scream at my mate.

"Then how, may I ask, do you know about us?" Carlisle wondered.

"Alice never saw anything?" I asked without thinking.

They all looked shocked that I would be so outright.

"I would have told you if she did, love." Edward murmured.

"How did you know about that?" Alice asked me.

"Shall you start, or shall I?" He asked me.

"Does it matter? They're going to think we're insane no matter what we tell them. I guess I'll start though." I sighed.

"A few days ago, I received a set of four books from an anonymous sender. The only clue about this person's identity was the initials S.M. on the box."

"Just like the one Edward got." Emmett interrupted.

I continued "The books were very, odd. They told the story of a girl named Bella Swan, who moved to the small town of Forks, and fell in love with a vampire. At first I thought that it was just some huge coincidence, or weird thing I dreamt up. That is, until I took a trip to the hospital yesterday night, and ran into Carlisle. After that, I knew it was real."

"So, you both received copies of books that told the story of Bella's life?" Carlisle wondered.

"And yours, too." I added, addressing everyone.

"May I see these books?"

"I'll be right back, love." Suddenly, I was alone on the couch, with six curious vampires staring at me.

Edward was back in three seconds, at most. He walked over, and placed the box on the table. One second later, he was back on the sofa, and I was sitting on his lap again.

Carlisle took a look at the back of the first book, and froze. "Are there others of these?"

"I don't think so. I've never heard of them before, and there isn't an author biography."

"I think we can assume that the author is S.M. In that case, there is a chance that he or she is the only one who has seen them." Edward spoke softly.

"Do you think it's possible that S.M. is a vampire? Maybe this person has a gift like Alice's." said Esme.

"Maybe."

"I don't think that we should worry about that right now." I stated confidently.

Carlisle looked over to me. "And why not?"

"It's not the books that are the problem. It's the plots. Maybe, maybe these books were sent to us for a reason. Instead of worrying about who wrote them, we should be worried about the future they predict."

"Is this future bad?"

"Not all of it. But, mostly they tell of the trials we face because, I'm human, and you're not."

"What sort of trials?"

I glanced at Edward. He was looking down, trying to hide his face. "Hey, none of this is your fault." I told him.

"Yes it is. You almost died six times because of me. Six times!"

"I don't blame you. And it's my fault too. If I wasn't such an idiot, you wouldn't have had to risk your life for me. Don't forget, I almost lost you, too, three of the six times. All of which, because of my idiocy."

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on? I don't like all this talk of death." Carlisle asked.

"I-l am not going to sit here and, let them criticize my mistakes." Edward mumbled.

"We won't judge you, son." Carlisle spoke gently.

I leaned down. "It'll be okay." I whispered in his ear.

"In the first book," I began "you guys took me out to watch you play baseball. Soon after the game had started, three nomadic vampires came across your game. One was a tracker. He thought it would be… interesting to hunt me. Eventually, he got me alone; he almost killed me if it weren't for you."

By this point, the Cullens were hanging on every word.

"In the second," I paused, and turned to Edward, "and if you EVER think of doing this I will just fly half way around the world, and drag you back," I then addressed the others again. "Alice insisted upon throwing me a birthday party, which was, no offence, the worst thing that could have happened. While opening my gifts, I stupidly gave myself a paper cut. Things didn't end well. Because of this, Edward decided that I wasn't safe with you, and he left.

"I went a little crazy. I won't go into the details. Eventually, I- I jumped from a cliff. Not for the reason you think, but honestly, I don't think that I would have cared if I died. Alice saw me jump, and assumed I was dead. She came back to console my father. When she got here, she realized that I was alive, but not before telling Rosalie that I was dead.

"Rose told Edward, in an attempt to bring him home, as he didn't want to stay with you because he was so heartbroken over me. When he found out that I was dead, he went to Italy in an idiotic attempt at suicide. Alice saw him decide, and we raced all the way to Italy to save him."

"I can't believe you would do that!" Esme cried. "Leave your mate, and then go k-kill yourself!"

Edward hid his head. "I knew this would happen."

"I don't care what you did. Okay? I love you." I told him.

"In the third, the tracker from the first one, his mate, decided to get revenge on Edward. She thought that since Edward killed her mate, she should kill his. So, she created an army of newborns to distract you while she went after me. But, she didn't know that Edward would be with me. When she got to us, Edward fought to protect me. Ultimately, he destroyed her.

"Finally, in the last one, we were married. Emmett, I swear, if you say one word about this, I WILL get you, maybe not now, but once I'm changed, you watch your back." Edward chuckled. "On our honeymoon, we were… intimate. I ended up pregnant.

"The pregnancy was very short, and I almost didn't make it." Edward cringed. "But, at the last minute, Edward changed me. One day, while Ness and I were hunting, when another vampire saw her, and confused her with an immortal child."

"Ness?" Carlisle asked."

"Renesmee Carlie. Rene, my mother, and Esme together and Charlie, my father, and Carlisle together.

"The vampire tells the Volturi, and they come after us. Alice sees this, and we begin to look for witnesses. Other vampires you know, who can help prove to the Volturi that Ness is not an immortal child. In the end, they believe us, and we're safe. And, that's it. That's how the series ended."


	4. A Little More Insane Than I Expected

At that point, the Cullens' reactions were extremely similar to how they were when we arrived, each and every one of them, staring at us as if we were crazy. Maybe we were, I don't know. I mean, it sure seemed like we were. A mysterious person sending us books that tell the story of our lives, that doesn't normally happen. But, then again, falling in love with a vampire isn't very common either. They aren't even supposed to exist, so, this can't possibly be as weird as that, right?

I turned towards Edward, and hid my face in his neck. "They think we've lost our minds, haven't they?" I asked him.

"It's not quite as bad as you would think love." he answered.

"Right. It's not bad; they just want to send us to a mental institution."

"If they do, at least we'll be together." He whispered.

"Huh, suddenly I don't care anymore." I said as I began kissing his jaw.

"Bella, this is still quite difficult for me. You might not want to push it."

"Oops." I was embarrassed. I could tell that it was going to be hard to resist kissing him, or trying to take it too far. If I thought Emmett was bad in the books, it'll be ten times worse now. We'll be completely inseparable. And thus, his new object of ridicule.

"You've never had problems with being around humans before, Edward. What's wrong?" Alice wondered.

"It seems you forgot to mention that part, love." He told me.

"It seemed, kind of, unimportant. I know you won't hurt me, so what does it matter?"

Jasper then spoke up. "You do seem very thirsty. Didn't you just go hunting last night?"

I shifted in Edward's lap. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We had just met this morning. In the books, it took him months to master his control.

"I'm fine, Bella."

"According to Jasper you're not." I said looking in his eyes. I literally watched them getting darker. They were already brown. At this rate, they'd pitch black within the hour.

"What's going on, son? You've never acted this way before." Carlisle asked.

"Bella is… my singer." He addressed everyone.

"You've mated with your singer?" Carlisle asked in a disbelieving tone.

Edward just nodded.

Everything was quiet then, as we all sat around trying to think of something to say. What _were_ we supposed to say anyways? This was definitely the epiphany of awkward silences. I might as well find out just what's going on so I can decide if running from the house was a good idea.

"So it's not that bad, huh? What does that mean?" I asked Edward.

"Not _everyone _thinks we've gone insane."

"Let me guess," I paused, deliberating, "Alice and Emmett, right? They believe us."

"For the most part."

"And everyone else?" I asked.

"Undecided."

"This should be fun."

"I'm not sure if 'fun' is the right word, but it's bound to be interesting."

Carlisle picked up the book again and began reading at incredible speeds. You could hear a pin drop as we watched the doctor read. When he got to the end, he closed the book, and looked towards his eldest son.

"Incredible." He spoke in barely a whisper. I hardly heard.

"My thoughts exactly." came Edward's reply.

"How- how does this person know so much? That story has never left this family. I haven't told anyone else." I quickly realized what he meant. The story he told us in the book. The story of his past, and how he became a vampire. The story in the chapter labeled only as _Carlisle_.

"I don't know. Maybe Esme is right, and we're dealing with a vampire, we just don't have any proof."

"Maybe we shouldn't worry," I said again. "Look, this person, whoever he or she is, has written four books. That obviously didn't happen overnight, which means they would have had plenty of time to exploit this. From the minute the first book was finished, it could have ended up on every bookshelf across the country, but from the looks of it, the series hasn't even been published. That could very well mean that it was never intended to be shared beyond us and S.M."

"You could be right, love." Edward encouraged.

"So stop worrying! I'm sure Alice could keep an eye out for anything regarding the books, right?"

"I'm sure she could."

"Hey! I'm right here. You _could _just ask me." Alice erupted.

"Oops, sorry. I guess I forgot you were there." As I said this, a large smile broke out on my face, and I giggled to let her know that I was joking.

"You _forgot_ I was here? I am insulted! And I'm wearing Gucci! How do you not notice a girl in Gucci? You realize that's why I wear designer clothes right? So that people will notice me!" she burst.

"I was only kidding, Alice!" I let her know.

"I know!" she sang. "I'm a great actress, aren't I?" she paused, but not long enough for me to answer her. "But seriously, though, don't judge me, or my shopping… hobby."

There was a short silence, then, Emmett began laughing uncontrollably. In between his insane laughter, he tried to talk. "Alice…. Shopping…. Hobby…. Ha!" He paused to catch an unneeded breath. Then, in a calmer voice, "I believe you have the wrong word, Ali. Try obsession. I strongly recommend you seeing a counselor or, something of the like."

Jasper growled, upset that we were picking on his wife. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he was fighting a grin as well.

My gaze slowly wandered past Jasper, and onto the other Cullens. Alice looked mad as she glared at Emmett from her spot next to Jasper. Rosalie was on the extreme edge of the couch, staring at her eighty something mate, as he rolled around on the floor like a child. Was it wrong that I could easily picture a five year old doing the same thing?

My line of sight shifted to Esme and Carlisle, who were, surprisingly, sharing a chair. I didn't expect them to be so frank about their relationship. Their eyes lingered on Edward and I. They smiled when they noticed that I was looking. Both of them seemed immensely happy that their son had finally found someone after all of this time.

My thoughts were broke off as Edward who had been absorbed in his siblings weird antics, tried to speak "Alice," he yelled over his brother's crazy laughing fit. She turned to him. "I wouldn't." Wouldn't what?

She froze, and glanced back at Emmett. "But, but, h-he's….." she stuttered.

"I don't need your gift to know how this is going to end. Do you really want to owe Esme a new coffee table?"

She paused, and suddenly, there was a distanced look in her eyes. Checking Edward's logic, I guess. A few seconds later, she looked towards Edward. He nodded. She growled. Alice then turned to Carlisle and Esme, her gaze pleading.

"Emmett," Carlisle called over the noise "stop making fun of your sister. If you hadn't noticed, we have company."

As Carlisle spoke, Emmett began to calm down. While this was happening, I turned my attention back to Carlisle. "Oh I don't mind. This is better than I expected. I was a little skeptical, as I read those books," I gestured to the stack on the table "that anyone so, um, Emmettish could exist, but apparently, I was wrong."

Suddenly, Emmett's bulky frame was towering over me. "Hey!" he whined. "_Emmettish_?" he asked.

I could see Rose in the corner. She seemed to be somewhere in between angry at my description of her mate, and agreeing with my words.

When Emmett didn't move, Edward growled.

"Whoa, dude, watch it! What did you think I would do?"

"I don't know," Edward began "your thoughts are usually a very jumbled mess. This is no exception."

"I resent that! And anyways, I wouldn't hurt Bellsy," he turned to me. "Can I call you that?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I'd never hurt my little sister." His words made me feel extremely happy. I was already a sister to him.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me.

"Your family is a little bit more….. nuts than I expected."

At my words, Emmett backed away.

"I love it here!" I exclaimed.


	5. Charlie

"So what did you do today?" Charlie asked nonchalantly. We had just sat down to dinner, and I was already eager for it to be over. It's not that I didn't want to spend time with my dad, because I did, it's just that every conversation I've had with him has been an awkward one. Every single one. Neither of us were very good at keeping up a conversation.

"Oh um, I just put the finishing touches on my room," I lied. I had completely finished that Sunday afternoon. I didn't want to take any chances in case I was too busy to work on it. I was immensely glad that I had, because, I mean, I _did_ have other plans, just none that Charlie knew about.

"Huh. So, uh, how do you like Forks High?" I was expecting this. I had gotten the same question from Ms. Cope, every one of my teachers, and I do mean _every one_, every student who hadn't decided to leave me alone, and now Charlie. I guess it makes sense, I knew that he really loved me, and everyone here knew it too. They just wanted to see my father happy, and I guess I was the key.

"It was really great, dad. I think that I'll really enjoy it here," I said again. I had given this answer any time someone asked me that.

He smiled, and I could tell he was very glad I said that.

"Did you make any friends yet?" What should I tell him? _Yes, dad I found my future family whom I love more than anything, and I have decided that one day I will marry Edward Cullen_? That should go over nicely. I'll tell him that right before I mention that in two years I plan on being turned into a vampire.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be spending extended amounts of time with Alice Cullen. As soon as we met, she had me labeled as her best friend." It wasn't entirely true; I hadn't met her until after school, but it was pretty close to the truth. Though, I probably wouldn't be mentioning Edward any time soon.

"Alice Cullen. The doctor's girl?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes." I stated simply.

"There are a lot of them aren't there? She's got three siblings, right?"

"Four," I told him. "I sit with them all at lunch now."

"Well that's good." He paused and looked down for a moment. When he looked up, I could see a faint blush cover his face. It wasn't nearly as bad as mine is, I mean, I looked like a cherry, but it was close. "What about boys?" he asked, looking down again.

I was surprised. Why would he ask about that? I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Why?"

"I don't know." He mumbled. "Just wondered if anyone caught your eye." What was he doing? This sounded like a conversation I would have with Renee.

I thought for a moment.

"I hadn't really thought about dating." I told him.

"Oh, well, that's good. You should wait a while before you start dating." There it was. It didn't sound like it, but I knew the truth. Charlie just threatened me, in his own way. Well, no me really, just any boy I ever decide to bring home. That settled it. Edward would not be part of our conversations any time soon. That would be a disaster.

I eyed the wall by the door wearily. It was there that Charlie kept all of his police equipment. Yeah, the leather jacket, and the badge pinned to it weren't so bad, but as you move down the rack, the items on it become much more dangerous. You start with a jacket, and end with a shot gun. Bringing Edward into this was a bad idea. Even if the gun wouldn't hurt him, and I'm not sure that it wouldn't, that would still be a lot to explain.

"Trust me, dad, dating was never my plan." And if I was being honest, it wasn't.

He seemed to believe me, and that's where the conversation ended. We ate the rest of our dinner in silence, and when we were done I took the dishes to the sink and began washing. One of the down sides to having an older house like Charlie (he had lived here nearly my whole life, and even then, it wasn't new) was that there was no dishwasher. Now I understood why my dad wasn't a very good cook. He spends all his time at work, and then when he comes home he just orders take out to avoid cooking and cleaning.

When I was done, I turned to face him. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Night, Bells." He replied, and then, he turned back to the television, and focused on the basketball game.

It was dark upstairs. I hadn't realized that the sun had set as I was doing the dishes. I stumbled to my room, and shut the door behind me.

"Dating was never your plan? Then what does that make us?" a voice came from the dark. I jumped back, and fumbled for the light switch. Once it was on, I could clearly see Edward lying on my bed, and me being me, I jumped again, not expecting him.

"Bella," he paused "did I scare you?" he seemed genuinely concerned.

"No, no. Just let me make sure I'm not going to have a heart attack."

He chuckled as I made my way over to the bed. When I sat down, he sat up and turned to me.

"I'm still waiting for an answer to my question." He reminded me.

"I wasn't lying," I said sternly. "I never planned on dating."

He frowned. "But you came here. And you knew about me. You said you loved me." He was starting to worry. I could see that. Did he honestly think I would lie to him about something like that?

"You're right. I did say that, and I meant it, but I still never thought of dating."

He looked at me oddly. It was easy to tell that he didn't understand. "What?"

"When I first read about you, a lot of things went through my mind. Fairytales, fate, magic, happily ever after, true love, forever. But I never once thought of _dating_. It doesn't fit. It never fit. I love you. I have loved you since about half way through _Twilight_." I paused, thinking over my next words. "So, no, we are not dating. We are in love." I really hoped I wasn't going too far. We hadn't even known each other for that long. I didn't want to cross a line.

He pulled me closer to him and pushed his lips against mine. The kiss was short, but it held so much passion. That one act had said so many things- I love you, forever, even thank you. It seemed as though he was thanking me for wanting to stay with him. Little did he know, I was thinking the same thing.

**XxxXxxX**

I woke up locked in the chilly embrace of my vampire, my head on his chest. The clock read six fifteen, and I knew that I would need to get up soon. I tried to wriggle free of his iron grip, but he was having none of that. Each time I moved, his arms got a little tighter around my torso. It didn't hurt, it was just plain annoying.

"Edward!" I moaned groggily. "I need to get ready for school!"

"I know." He whispered in my ear.

"Then let me up, please."

"I don't want to." He growled.

"I don't want you to either, but we still have to go to school." I told him.

With a sigh, he got up.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked kindly.

"No, I'm alright."

He frowned, but let it go.

"I need to go back to my house to clean up, and get my car. I'll meet you out front in forty-five minutes."

"Forty-five minutes!" I groaned.

"Well I suspect you take a little longer to get ready for school than I do." He grinned crookedly at me.

"True." I agreed. He kissed my cheek and headed for the window. "If you take longer than forty- five minutes, I'm calling Alice!" I threatened. He laughed as he jumped from the window.

After he was gone, I ran around my room getting ready. The down side to my threat was now _I_ only had forty- five minutes. I made my bed as fast as possible and dashed to the closet to collect my robe. When I had it, I ran straight across the hall to the bathroom. This was not smart. I always took long showers. There was no way forty- five minutes would cut it. I would try anyways.

Twenty minutes later, I was just stepping out of the shower. Maybe I could do this. I quickly towel dried myself, and threw on a pair of blue jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. I tried to run a brush through my messy hair, but it was not happening. In the end, I put it into a messy pony tail. I guess it didn't look that bad.

With ten minutes left, I flew down the stairs, and made myself some cereal. It was a good thing Charlie was already gone, or this would be a little tough to explain. I was never very fond of school. When I finished my breakfast, I left my bowl in the sink; I could wash it when I got home. I really hoped every morning wasn't like this. I missed him the second he jumped from my window.

As I headed for the door, I could see Edward out the window. He was watching the door, waiting for me. When he caught me looking, he pointed to his watch and grinned, as if to say, 'You couldn't even finish in forty- five minutes, so don't get mad at me.' I scowled at him, and left the house. He was laughing silently at the look on my face as I approached him.

"Stop laughing! I wasn't _that_ late! I _am_ human after all."

He seemed to quiet down after that remark.

"Yes, yes, how could I ever forget?" he asked rhetorically.

"I don't know. Aren't you the one with the impeccable memory?" I asked.

"I suppose I am." He answered as he led me to his car.

I stayed quiet after that. The ride to school was short, and we didn't speak. Occasionally, Edward would lift my hand to his lips and kiss my knuckles. Other than that, our time in the car was uneventful. Only I would think of his kisses as an event. Was that odd? I didn't think so.

I began to watch him closely. I noticed that before each kiss, he would inhale deeply. In the back of my mind, I knew that should have scared me. He was a vampire, and I was his singer. It was a recipe for disaster. All it would take would be one extra second, if he kept my hand in front of his face even a little too long, I would be toast. Like I said, that should have frightened me, but it didn't.

Before long, we reached the school. As we parked, he turned to me.

"Are you ready for this, love?" he asked.

I thought about that for a moment. Was I ready for the entire school to know that Edward and I were together? Yesterday, a few people saw us, but not many. It was only the people in the parking lot, and a few in biology. Today would be different. Today we would have to deal with Jessica, and Lauren, and all of the gossip. I guess the better question would be, was it worth it? I glanced at Edward. His love for me was evident all over his face. Yes, it was. I nodded.

He smiled his beautiful crooked smile, and exited the car. He walked at a fast human pace to the passenger door, and opened it for me.

"We won't be able to spend much time together today, but, after school I'll change my class schedule to match yours." He promised.

I frowned a little at the separation. I could already feel myself becoming that stereo typical clingy girlfriend. For about the tenth time since yesterday morning, I found myself wondering if we were going too fast. But the more I thought about it, the more sense it made. I may have just met him the other day, but with the books, I knew his story, his family, everything. Through those books, I had known him for years.


	6. The Students At Forks High

I quickly learned that the gossip was the least of my problems. It was hardly important. We could survive that. My biggest issue was Mike Newton. It turns out he was just _dying_ to get to know me yesterday. It was rather disturbing. As soon as Edward was out of sight, Mike was there, following me around like a lost puppy. I should have figured it would be this bad. The book specifically used the term 'lost puppy' to describe him. I should not have let him near me.

"So, Bella," Mike said, while walking me to second period. How many classes do I have with him? "I saw that you got a ride with Cullen this morning." What game was he playing?

"Yes, I did. Is there something wrong with riding to school with my boyfriend, Mike?"I asked bitterly. I didn't want to be rude, but I had just met the guy, and he was already on my bad side. How did I ever become friends with him in the book?

"Oh, umm, he's your boyfriend?" he asked sadly. "I thought that was just a rumor." And what if it was a rumor? Huh? What then? Would flirt with me so much that I would have to beg you to stop? I could not let this go on.

"Mike, I like you," Well, sort of. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "You seem like a good friend." His face fell again. "But if you're going to try and flirt with me, or ask me out, you aren't going to like the outcome."

"I wasn't going to flirt with you." He got kind of defensive.

I turned to him. It was easy to tell that he was lying. "Good." I paused just to watch his face. "Because, you know, Edward is pretty possessive. It wouldn't be smart to make him angry."

Mike gulped audibly. His eyes roamed around the hall as if he was looking for something, or someone. I could just imagine what he would do if he caught Edward watching. Is it wrong that I suddenly wanted to find out what would happen if he did?

I hurried on to second period. As I moved I yelled, "Later, Mike!" over my shoulder happily. Let him do with that information what he will. Hopefully, he'll start leaving me alone.

The bell rang just after I set foot in the classroom. I hadn't realized how long it took to get here. The teacher glared at me and my obvious lack of punctuality. I could feel the red, hot blush creeping up my face, getting ready to make me look like a tomato.

"Over here!" Jessica Stanly whispered from her spot in the corner. I could see that there was an empty chair next to her, so I decided to play nice, and sit with her, even though I knew from the books that she was very superficial, and shallow.

"Today will be a study session for our upcoming test on Monday. You may work together." Mr. Jefferson explained.

"Yay!" Jessica gushed. She turned to me. "So, Bella, how come you didn't sit with us at lunch yesterday?"

I thought for a moment, carefully weighing my words. I was going to make enough supernatural enemies in the near future (well, if I wasn't careful) I didn't need human enemies too. "Well, I didn't really know any of you, and I didn't want it to be awkward. Plus, I, um, met the Cullens the day I moved here, so I decided it would just be easiest to sit with someone I know."

"Oh, well, that makes sense, though, it's not like we bite or anything. You could have sat with us."

Oh, the irony. "I know, it's just, I'm the quiet type. It's kind of hard for me to be part of a conversation. It would have been weird."

"So, um, you seemed really close to Edward yesterday, and I saw you ride to school in his car this morning. What was that about?" She asked. I don't think this girl knew how to be subtle.

I thought over my words for a while. What exactly should I say to that? Well, I could just shrug it off and lie. That would definitely take some of the attention away from me. Maybe I could just put all of the rumors to rest and tell her that we were just friends.

I didn't like that idea very much. We weren't _just friends_. Not even close. We were so much more than that. I know that I had always been shy, and quiet, but, right now, I just felt like screaming it from the rooftops. _I love Edward Cullen_. Yes, that would be perfect. Let's just go with that, and see where it leads.

"Okay Jessica, do you want the truth?" I asked, not exactly sure what I wanted her to say.

She nodded vigorously, her light brown curls bouncing up and down in sync with her head.

"I love him."

Her eyes widened to an impossibly large size, and her mouth dropped open. I could just imagine her catching a couple of flies.

"You can't be serious, right? I mean, like, you just met him," I could see that she was trying to convince herself too. I knew that she had a crush on Edward, and I wasn't sure how long it would last. Her face fell in anticipation for my answer. She knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Of course I am serious. Why on Earth would I lie about something like that?" I asked angrily. When I asked this, she turned around in her chair, and faced her unopened notebook. She flipped to the right page and began reading at an incredible speed. She obviously knew that she had offended me, and was trying desperately to get out of the conversation.

I didn't want to make this conversation even more awkward, so I kept to myself, and did not try to talk to her again.

After that, I decided to just let it go. Who cares what these kids wanted to do? Sometimes I felt like slapping Mike, but he still followed me to every class. I wish I could tell Jessica to stop being so inconsiderate with her conversation topics, but that wouldn't make her stop. The only real human friends I had, or rather, would have, as I hadn't spent much time with them yesterday, were Angela, Ben, and Eric. Mike and Jessica were definitely not my type. Hopefully that would make sure Lauren and her cronies stayed away too, but I wasn't so sure.

I finally got rid of Mike and Jessica right before lunch. Jessica and I had a few classes together before lunch period, and when she noticed that Mike was following me around like a small child who was afraid to get lost, she gravitated back towards him. They started talking after a moment, though it did take a second for Jessica to pull his thoughts away from me, which, was disturbing. Eventually, they were lost in conversation, and when we go to the lunchroom, I didn't even notice when they disappeared.

Once I got to the cafeteria, I jumped straight into the line, eager to get away from them. They never seemed to notice that I was not with them anymore, for which I was grateful.

As I was making my way to the Cullens' table with my food, some called my name.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned around to find Angela walking quickly over to me. "Hi Angela."

"How come you won't sit with us?" she wondered sadly. I could tell that she was genuinely unhappy about my choice to leave them alone.

"It's not you, Angela. I just don't want to be around Mike and Jessica. They are getting on my nerves."

"Oh," she said. "I understand. Jess never knows when to stop talking, does she?"

I nodded in agreement.

"And Mike, he's really nice, but I can see your problem." She said. I wondered if Mike had ever asked her out. I didn't think so, but it was possible. Mike seemed to be really shallow when it came to girls. I could tell that he was into the girls with big boobs, who didn't wear enough clothing. Angela wasn't one of those girls.

I knew from the books that Angela seemed to have her heart set on Ben Cheney anyway.

"I'd still like to be friends with you, though. Just because I won't be sitting over there doesn't mean we can't hang out sometime."

"I think that would be fun. We can go down to Port Angeles or something."

"Yeah, that would be great." I was glad that she wanted to be friends with me even though I seemed to be ignoring most of the student body. It seemed like we shared opinions though, which was good. She wasn't super close to Mike, or Jessica. I didn't really want to spend a lot of time with them. Just in general, she seemed very nice. She didn't even bring up Edward or the Cullens, like everyone else did.

When we finished that short, rather awkward conversation, Angela continued walking over to her usual table, waving as she went. I smiled as I headed over to the Cullens' table. At least I got one good friend today.

**A/N- Yes, I know, I'm kind of mad at myself for ending it there. Trust me, this chapter has been a work in progress for a while now, and I just needed to end it.**

**-S.**


End file.
